


Bloody drops

by orphan_account



Series: Rainy thoughts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble around a fight, a nosebleed, danger and an Alpha Derek





	Bloody drops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of a scene I had in my head
> 
> Don't worry guys, despite my long absence, I am still working on the other fics ! Expect a Phobia chapter soon !

For a second, all he saw was red.

Red the forest.

Red the werewolf pack they were fighting.

Red Stiles' hoodie.

Red Stiles' face.

Red his blood.

The smell was acrid, pungent, sickening. It mixed in with the human's soft hurt scent, his fear and anger, and was all Derek could smell since he'd seen one of the enemies deliver a vicious kick to the boy's face.

He'd heard his nose crack horribly, and the air leaving Stiles' body in a chocked whimper.

Red, red, red, red, red.

Just for a second, but it was enough for the other werewolf to be lying on the ground, his chest now decorated with four deep, gushing holes.

Red.

In another second, he was at Stiles' side, his only ally in this fight, as they'd been ambushed in their way to the Hale house. He helped the human up from his kneeling position, one hand on the ground to keep his balance, the other on his face, getting covered in an appalling amount of bright red blood. Derek could see the boy was dizzy, his gaze unfocused, his mouth slightly open with shock and pain. He grabbed the boy's wrist, jerking him up and pushed him behind, standing before him in a protective stance. He growled at the other pack, daring them to try to hurt his human like the dead body on the ground did just a moment before.

Three pairs of glowing eyes stared at him in response.

And leaped forward suddenly.

Derek knew they were outnumbered, and had no chance to get out of this fight winning. And now the other werewolves were thirsty for revenge of their fallen packmate.

A minute later, after trying devotedly to defend themselves, the fight came to a halt. Derek, covered in gashes and scratches, had his arms locked behind his back by two of the werewolves, and saw his death approaching. He was forced onto his knees, hitting the ground painfully. His vision was wavering, blood thrumming in his ears.

The last enemy was standing in front of him, a grin revealing his sharpened teeth. 

Stiles way lying face down between the man's feet, having been knocked out as easily as a bird against a window.

Derek knew the Alpha was about to slash his throat, and he was grateful at least the boy wouldn't have to see it. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him afterwards.

The Alpha began speaking, but Derek could only listen to the human's unconscious breathing, and the slight uptick in his heartbeat. Slowly, very slowly, his beaten form tried to get up on his elbows, and so, so sluggishly, tired eyes lifted up to meet Derek's glowing ones, and comprehension dawned on the boy's dirtied face with a wave of fresh terror. Drunk-like, he tried to crawl towards his friend, but was quickly stopped by the foot of the werewolf above him slamming on his back.

He fell back against the ground again, and Derek felt helpless as the other Alpha decided to grab Stiles by the hood of his jacket and lift him to his feet, the poor boy's limbs too weak to hold him up just a little bit.

Derek snarled at the imposing Alpha as the human dangled in his grip, the fabric around his neck choking him mercilessly. He felt the clawed hands on his body tighten in warning.

Stiles was still, red slowly trickling out of his broken nose, his swollen eyes shut, his bruised face filling with blood getting more and more colored. He had found the strength to lift his hands to the werewolf's arm, but they were useless against his force. The rested there, twitching and trembling.

Derek shouted at him to let the human go, to just kill him instead, but the Alpha only answered with his sick grin, and lifted Stiles even higher until his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore.

Stiles let out a pathetic choke, his eyes opening up just enough to meet Derek's gaze one last time before he...

Before he howled and ripped his arms from the others' hold, and lurched forward to rip the human's body away from the Alpha. He threw him over his shoulder, aware that he couldn't waste time in fighting, that he stood no chance, especially with an almost unconscious teenager in his arms. 

His only hope was fleeing.

So he did.


End file.
